writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Next Generation X-Men
Note: '''I sincerely apologize for the untidy guidelines but I swear I will edit it when I have the time >.< and I'll be adding the intro too WIP (I'll be proceeding with a few guidelines first) *The setting for this roleplay would be 20 years later so a lot would have changed including the place where the mutants stay so please do not be afraid to create new places and such :) *Of course, create your own character! Make sure you include the history of your char (includes how s/he got his/her special ability - couldt be inborn or obtained, early childhood perhaps? You can put anything, really. The important thing is how he got his power) *For canon characters... hmm... they're probably old so um... I don't think you can rp them? *Each character should only have '''ONE special ability such as invisibility or perhaps super strength. The user may create his/her own unique ability. For instance, grow extremely long hair and it becomes dangerous like it can be used for a whip >.< (your choice). But for example, the user chooses to have his character have the ability to control the elements, he/she should only be able to control ONE, like if he chose fire, then ONLY fire. If he chose ice, then ONLY ice. If the user chooses to have his character have the ability to shift into other forms, then he should only stick to one kind like perhaps, shift into other people, then he must stick to copying other people ONLY. If the user chooses his character to be able to shift into other animals, then stick to animals ONLY. *As much as possible, special abilities for each character should NOT be the same but, yeah, if the user really wants the ability that's being used by another user, then sure. That's fine :) (I just hope it doesn't come to the point that all characters have super strengths >.<) *Then we'll be having our very own Charles Xavier... yey >.< (which I will be making) *You are free to choose any model you want (if you are going to use an actor/actress for a model, of course, make sure they have NOT played any role in ANY of the X-Men movies) * If you think you lack knowledge or have ZERO knowledge at all about X-Men making you feel all anxious about creating your character, well, fear not! Check this page for more info! Actually, you don't necessarily have to gain knowledge about X-Men. The main idea here is for your character to have at least one ability. That's it. But if you'd like to know more about X-Men, then better :) List your character and their ability here. Looking forward to RP with you guys! :) If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page Active RP's= Create a page to roleplay on break=no prefix=Roleplay Portal/Next Generation X-Men/ preload=Template:Next Generation X-Men Roleplays buttonlabel=Start a Roleplay Type the name you want to call the page into the box and click "Start a Roleplay" to get started making the page. namespace= category=Active Next Generation X-Men Roleplays shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true These are the active page roleplays going on for Next Generation X-Men related things Roleplay Created By Last Edited On Last Edited By |-| Archived RP's= Archived Roleplays namespace= category=Archived Next Generation X-Men Roleplays shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true These are the archived roleplays for Next Generation X-Men related things Roleplay Created By Last Edited On Last Edited By Category:Worlds Category:Roleplay Worlds Category:Next Generation X-Men